


Impress Me

by ListeriaM



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeriaM/pseuds/ListeriaM
Summary: just some slowburn smut





	1. Math Class

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, let me know what you guys think. More chapters to come!

"Would anyone like to volunteer to come up to the board and solve this proof?", Mr. Dillard asked the class. 

 

Cheryl immediately raised her hand. She never missed an opportunity to show off. She strutted up to the chalkboard of Mr. Dillard's trigonometry class and began solving the problem on the board. It took her all of a few seconds, after which she smiled smugly at her classmates, dramatically dropped the piece of chalk she was holding, and sauntered back to her seat, beaming with pride. 

 

"Very impressive Ms. Blossom, I see someone's been doing their reading.", Mr. Dillard said as he checked over her work. 

 

All of a sudden a hand shot up from the back of the classroom. "Ms. Topaz?", Mr. Dillard asked.

 

"That answer is wrong", a confident voice said from the back of the room.

 

"Impossible. I'm never wrong. ", Cheryl shot up, getting immediately defensive of whoever dared to correct her. 

 

"Well you are now. You solved for Cosine by substituting TanX for CosX/SinX, but it should be SinX/CosX", Toni responded from her seat, sounding very casual but fully sure of herself. 

 

"Ms. Topaz, why don't you go up to the board and solve it for us?" Mr. Dillard responded.

 

Toni slowly got up from her seat at the very back of the room and made her way to the front of the class. She hardly ever pays attention in math class, but there way something unbearably annoying about the smug look on Cheryl's face when she solved the problem. Toni couldn't stand these arrogant Northsiders who treated her and her friends like they were illiterate. She couldn't miss the chance to prove Cheryl wrong. 

 

Toni solved the proof in a few seconds, then turned to face the class with the same smug smile Cheryl had worn only a few minutes ago. She looked directly at Cheryl as she deliberately dropped the piece of chalk she was holding, and then strutted confidently back to her seat, high-fiving a few serpents as she passed. 

 

"Well done Ms. Topaz, it's nice to see Cheryl isn't the only one who's been doing her homework", Mr, Dillard said just as the bell rang. All the students got up from their seats and hurried into the hall to make it to their next class, but Cheryl couldn't move. She was frozen at her desk, seething from the embarrassment of being proven wrong, by a serpent no less. Just who did this girl think she was? 

 

Just as Cheryl's mind was lost in her thoughts, Toni walked up to her desk on her way out of the room and whispered right in her ear, "Don't worry Blossom, I'd be happy to tutor you", her tone full of sarcasm and mockery and something else Cheryl couldn't quite put her finger on. 

 

She walked out of the room, leaving Cheryl paralyzed in her rage. Just who did this girl think she was? 


	2. Car Wash

Toni wanted nothing more than to stay home from school today. Her neck was killing her from sleeping on Sweet Pea's couch, and the constant noise of the older Serpents yelling outside the trailer made it almost impossible to sleep. She was exhausted as she pulled up to school in her motorcycle with Sweet Pea and Fangs close behind her. 

 

The trio started their walk from the parking lot towards the large front doors or Riverdale High when Sweet Pea and Fangs stopped in their tracks. Toni looked back to find them both wide-eyed with their jaws practically on the floor. She turned around to see what they were staring at.  The Vixens were hosting a car wash to raise money for new uniforms. She glanced over the group of cheerleaders in their soaked white T-shirts, ringing out soapy sponges with more zeal than necessary, trying to put on a show for the guys they knew would be watching. But then Toni spotted her. Toni's eyes widened and she swallowed hard, suddenly unable to breathe. 

 

Cheryl Blossom was washing a car. Probably the only manual labor she has even done, Toni thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by Cheryl tying her already soaked-through shirt into a knot above her belly button, exposing her creamy white and perfectly toned abs. Toni could just make out her nipples through the drenched see-through cotton. She felt a jolt of heat course straight through her and had to fight to stifle a moan. 

 

Sweet Pea punched her hard in the arm. "Quit staring, you perve", he said jokingly, "especially at Cheryl Blossom", Fangs added, "she's way out of your league, even for you"

 

Toni registered that the boys were speaking to her, but she was too busy oogling at the way Cheryl's ass looked as she bent down to wet her sponge. The way her breasts pressed against the car window as she cleaned it. Oh to be that window. 

 

"Hello. Earth to Toni", Sweet Pea punched her arm again. "Get a room because I'm uncomfortable just watching the way you look at her", he said as he pretended to gag himself with his finger. "Besides, she'll never go for you". 

 

"Oh, we'll see about that", Toni responded, her eyes still never leaving Cheryl's body. 

 

    The next few weeks passed with Toni unfortunately seeing very little of Cheryl. But Toni made the best of the little time she had in the girl's presence. She spent nearly every day in Mr. Dillard's trigonometry class eye-fucking Cheryl Blossom. The way Cheryl's shirts were always just tight enough to highlight the perfect shape of her breasts. The way she parted her lips ever so slightly every time she reapplied her lip gloss. The way her chest heaved whenever Ms. Dillard caught her using her phone. The way her leather pants always seemed to hug her backside just right. Oh, Cheryl Blossom's ass. How was Toni ever supposed to stop eye-fucking her in class when her ass looked that good. One day Toni had even had to leave class to masterbate in the janitor's closet because Cheryl had worn a particularly tight skirt. 

 

Toni had never wanted anyone so badly.  She couldn't remember the last time that she'd wanted someone who didn't seem interested in her at all. She was used to getting what, or rather who, she wanted. But Cheryl Blossom was proving to be tougher than she had hoped for. She needed to find a way to spend more time with Cheryl. And then it hit her. 


	3. Try Outs

She was going to join the Vixens. It was a guaranteed way to spend hours a day in the same room as Cheryl, in a small space with minimal clothing. Plus Toni knew that cheerleading would probably be a perfect excuse to touch Cheryl, to have their bodies close together. Toni couldn't wait to sign up. 

 

The next day after school Toni made her way into the Vixen's locker room. 

 

"And what exactly do you think you're doing here Snake?" she heard Cheryl say as she stepped towards her, placing her hand on her hip dramatically, her cronies flanking her on either side and doing the same.

 

"I'd like to try out for the Vixens", Toni responded, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. 

 

"I'm afraid we're full. Run along now, back to the rest of the raggamuffins", Cheryl said with a snap, as she started to turn around. 

 

"I'm sure you can make room for one more", Toni responded forcefully, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She was usually not intimidated by anyone, but this girl scared the shit out of her.

 

"Maybe so, Cha Cha, but even if we could find the space, the River Vixens have a certain reputation to uphold, and I don't intend on soiling it by letting in people like you", Cheryl retorted coldly. 

 

"What's the matter Bombshell?", Toni gulped and gave herself a nod of reassurance. She was going to have to do something drastic if she was going to get this girl to agree to let her join the team. Toni took a step forward and eyed Cheryl up and down. She took another step to close the distance between them, and moved her right hand to cup Cheryl's crotch. "You don't have the balls to even let me try out?", Toni whispered in Cheryl's ear just loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear, as she gave a quickly squeeze to Cheryl's crotch. 

 

 Cheryl felt her knees go weak and her breathe hitch. "Get your saphic hands off me you Serpent Scum", Cheryl tried to say with a hiss that ended up sounding more like a breathy moan as she shoved Toni away. She could feel her center still pulsing right where Toni's hand had been. 

 

"Someone's happy to see me", Toni said as she took a step back and eyed the wet spot on Cheryl's grey spandex shorts. right over her center. "Or did the shorts come that way?" She didn't knew where this new confidence was coming from but she was rolling with it. 

 

Cheryl was mortified. The quickly grabbed a towel from her locker to cover her bottom half. "I  admire your boldness almost as much as I resent being called a coward. You can try out for the team, and if i'm impressed, which mind you I rarely ever am, I will consider allowing you to join the Vixens." 

 

"That's all I ask", Toni said with a grin, as she turned to change into the outfit she had brought to dance in. 

 

Toni changed and gave herself a quick pep talk as she ran through the audition she had rehearsed once more in her head. She left the locker room and made her way into the gym, where she saw the rest of the Vixen's, waiting to watch her routine. 

 

With a reassuring glance from Sweet Pea, who was sitting in the stands for moral support, Toni pressed play on her Boom Box and stood in position to start her dance. 

 

The rest of the Vixens were standing in a line to watch Toni's try out, but Cheryl being the captain of the squad, sat in her usual chair a few feet in front of the other girls. She watched with hesitation as Toni began her prepared routine. 

 

Cheryl swore this girl was the sexiest dancer she had ever seen. Toni rolled her small body in all the right ways. She shook her hips and pumped her chest perfectly to the music in a way that made Cheryl press her legs tightly together in her chair. Toni danced her way to the foot of Cheryl's chair, placed her hands on the arms of chair, her back facing the red head. Toni used her feet to spread Cheryl's legs apart by her ankles. Then she dropped her tiny body almost entirely down to the floor, and picked herself up with the most perfect body roll Cheryl had ever seen. She quickly flipped herself around, her face now inches from Cheryl's. Almost straddling the captain's chair, she started a lapdance, slowly grinding herself into what she could reach of Cheryl's front. 

 

Cheryl couldn't breath. She had never been so turned on in her life. She took a sharp breath in and then pressed her lips together forcefully, trying her best to suppress the moan that begged to escape. But she had an audience, and this was clearly a power move on Toni's part, one that she couldn't let go unreturned. She quickly snapped her fingers, signaling the Vixens to shut off the music. 

 

"This is a cheerleading squad, not a strip club. If you ever touch me again Serpent, that will be the last time you ever set foot in this gym." Cheryl said, her voice chillingly confident despite how flustered she felt. 

 

"Does that mean I made the team?", Toni asked with a grin. 

 

"Well I must admit you were not terrible", Cheryl said coldly, with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

 

"Is the Cheryl Blossom impressed?", Toni responded. 

 

"Don't get ahead of yourself Cha Cha. Just be here tomorrow at 6 am for practice. We have a big game on Saturday and I can't have you messing up our new routine." Cheryl spat. 

 

"Aye Aye Captain", Toni said with a salute, and that same smug look she had on that day in Mr. Dillard's math class. 

 

"Ok that's it for today ladies, hit the showers", Cheryl dismissed the group and began packing up her things. 

 

Cheryl hurried into the locker room, in need of a cold shower to clear her head of the image of Toni's ass a mere few inches from her face, her front slowly grinding into Cheryl's lap. She stayed in the shower for longer than usual, trying to wash the lust off of her like a layer of sweat. Finally she exited the shower, covered herself with a towel and went to her locker to get dressed. The rest of the Vixens were long gone. 

 

"Listen Cheryl--", a familiar voice called out from across the room. Cheryl jumped, not expecting that anyone else was still there. 

 

"What are you still doing here Topaz?", Cheryl responded once she collected herself. 

 

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry" Toni started, "for touching you before, I know it was inappropriate, and I'm sure it was embarrassing for you because you know---" Toni trailed off with an uncomfortable grin, not sure how to refer to Cheryl's wetness from before that gave away her arousal. 

 

"Nonsense Cha Cha. I mean yes, it was rather inappropriate, but in regard to what you saw on my shorts, it wasn't personal at all. It was a perfectly natural reaction to being touched in a rather sensitive area. It doesn't mean anything." Cheryl responded coyly. 

 

"Whatever you say bombshell", Toni said smugly as she began to make her way back to her own locker. 

 

"What you don't believe me?" Cheryl spat as she began making her way across the room to where Toni's locker was. Holding her towel over herself with one hand, she walked to close the distance between them as she placed her other hand over Toni's crotch and gave it a playful squeeze.  "You're telling me that did nothing to you?", she added. 

 

"Oh it did." Toni responded, her voice husky and her breathing rapid. 

 

"See. It happens to everyone, it doesn't mean you're into girls", Cheryl added.

 

"I am into girls", Toni said blankly, looking right at Cheryl. 

 

Cheryl quickly took a few steps back. "Well I'm not", she said coldly, "so keep your hands to your self and quit eye-fucking me during math class". 

 

Now it was Toni's turn to be mortified. She hadn't realized how obvious her staring had been. "Aye Aye Captain", she managed to get out, as she threw her bag over her shoulder and made her way out of the locker room. 


	4. NightTime Thoughts

Toni Topaz liked girls, Cheryl thought to herself as she drove back to Thistle House that day. While her initial reaction was to be ecstatic, because Toni Topaz was hot as fuck, it was quickly followed by pure terror. Ever since her mom had caught her and Heather in the same bed, Cheryl had been determined to suppress her "deviant" urges, as her mother called them. Toni would be a difficult urge to suppress. 

 

So Cheryl decided to ignore her completely, not wanting to risk loosing control of herself if she were to interact with the pink haired girl. She sat as far away from her as she could in math class, looked away as she passed her in the halls, and didn't give her the time of day during Vixen's practice. Especially when Toni got out of the shower, wrapped in nothing but a single towel, and changed into her usual black-tee shirt and jeans, leaving her completely exposed for just a second. But Cheryl wouldn't let herself look. 

 

This went on for weeks until soon enough Cheryl couldn't help but look. Soon enough she was the one eye-fucking Toni in Mr. Dillard's class. And in the cafeteria. And at Vixen's practice in her tight little uniform that showed off her perfect little body and hugged her curves in all the right places. 

 

That night Cheryl decided to take matters into her own hands. She raced home from school, desperate to grant herself some release. She locked her bedroom door, began unbuttoning her jeans and shoved her hand into her already soaked underwear, too desperate to take the time to take off her pants completely. She began making slow circles around her clit, she didn't have patience for teasing. She immediately thrust two fingers inside herself and began pumping in and out at a steady pace, bucking her hips to meet her hands. She was so unbearably horny from fantasizing about Toni for the past few weeks that she could already feel her orgasm approaching. She moved her other hand to gently squeeze her nipple, watching it harden. She was painfully close when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. 

 

"Just a second!" she yelled, as she quickly stood up off the bed and buttoned her pants. She opened the door to find a pink-haired girl in a leather jacket standing in the hallway, her arms crossed nervously over her chest. "Uh, hi.", Cheryl managed to say, "what are you doing here?". 

 

"I came to say that I'm sorry", Toni began, "I feel like you've been ignoring me lately and that's probably my fault because maybe I made you feel uncomfortable---" Toni kept speaking but Cheryl could barely hear what she was saying. She was still teetering on the edge of her orgasm, worried that even the slightest touch or just one look at Toni's lips would push her over the edge. The last thing she wanted was to have an orgasm in front of this girl in the middle of a conversation. Cheryl kept her eyes fixed on Toni's shoes and planned to keep them there until her her arousal subsided. But it was no use. Even Toni's voice was sexy. 

 

"Cheryl look at me" Toni snapped, realizing Cheryl wasn't paying attention, "are you even listening to me?" Cheryl finally brought her gaze up to meet Toni's. "Look i'm sorry if I crossed the line, I'm really happy to be a part of the Vixens and I don't want to do anything to screw it up. I promise you don't have to worry about me hitting on you ever again. You're straight, and you're not interested in me, I get it" Toni finally finished. 

 

"Thank you for coming all the way over here to say that", Cheryl said calmly, still pressing her thighs together, consciously willing herself not to come. "and by the way, I'm very happy you joined the Vixens as well", Cheryl said with a hint of a smile. 

 

"Ok well I'll see you at school tomorrow", Toni said as she began walking towards the door. Cheryl wanted to be polite and invite her in, but she was desperate to get back to the task at hand, and she just couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ok, see you", Cheryl said as she almost slammed the door on Toni. 

 

She practically ran back to her bed, threw herself under the covers and thrust her hand back into her pants, not even taking the time to unbutton them. She had to bite her pillow to keep a moan from escaping as her orgasm ripped through her. She rode out her waves of pleasure as her mind wandered to flowing pink hair, leather jackets, and black jeans that covered the most delicious ass she had ever seen. 

 

Toni was just getting to where her motorcycle was parked in the long driveway of Thistlehouse when she heard load moan. At first she didn't think anything of it, but the noises only got louder as Toni approached her motorcycle. She turned to face the enormous house, realizing that she could see straight into Cheryl's bedroom through the window. From the corner of her eye she could just make out the shape of a figure writhing against the bedframe as the noises continued. Suddenly the body in the window stilled, and the noises came to a stop. Toni beamed to herself as she realized what she had just seen. Could this mean that Cheryl Blossom, HBIC, wanted her just as badly as Toni did? Toni's joy was quickly ruined when she remembered that she had just promised to never hit on Cheryl again. 

 

I guess i'm just going to have to make her come to me, Toni thought to herself as she turned on her bike and began the long drive back to the Southside. 


End file.
